1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus to track a pose of a camera, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to track a pose of each camera based on frames photographed using at least three cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera tracking may be a basic issue in a computerized vision system. Camera tracking aims to automatically recover a camera motion from a video sequence. A basic idea of camera tracking is to select scene points appearing in a sequence of frames, and to simultaneously estimate three-dimensional (3D) positions of the selected scene points and the camera motion based on a set of correspondences of two-dimensional (2D) points.
Camera tracking may have many applications such as depth recovery, 3D reconstruction, location recognition, and autonomous robot navigation, for example.
In particular, with the prevalence of digital cameras, monocular cameras are already easily accessible and prices of the monocular cameras are becoming cheaper. Accordingly, methods of tracking monocular cameras are widely used.
However, 3D information of dynamic objects may not be recovered from an image photographed using a monocular camera. Due to accumulation errors, it may be difficult to precisely recover a camera motion for large-scale scenes from the image photographed using the monocular camera.
Several methods have been proposed to recover a camera motion and depth maps using stereo cameras. However, when images are photographed using stereo cameras, it may be difficult to handle occlusions in an image.